


Don't Run Away, Please!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [13]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: mentions of adventurer cookie, mentions of cherry cookie, mentions of princess cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Cherry Blossom has a day full of listening to other cookies, and sleeping... A lot of sleeping.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 6





	Don't Run Away, Please!

Poor BlackBerry, she just couldn't stop crying, even when we all got back to the wagon. We explained what happened to us to Rockstar and Knight Cookie. Rockstar wasn't on the BEST terms with BlackBerry at that moment, so he stayed out of it. As for Knight? He surprisingly asked if BlackBerry wanted to talk, about anything. I wonder what's going through his head, asking a cookie who was probably just traumatized if they wanted to talk. Well, whatever he WAS thinking, BlackBerry accepted to his proposition. They couldn't talk right away though! We had to keep heading to the cookie city!

" Alright! Everyone hop on the wagon again, where's Zombie!" Knight hollered.

" I have him!!!" Angel chirped, Zombie and them hand-in-hand, skipping along onto the wagon.

" Angel I have a VERY special job for you." Knight smiled, immediately getting Angel very hyped up, and very happy. " Can you fly up re-eally high and see how far the city is?" Angel nodded and darted into the air, they spun around looking, they looked in the direction we where heading. We all stood in silence, watching Angel carefully, they stared in that direction, then zoomed down.

" Just a bit over this hill, you'll be able to start seeing buildings! Really tall ones!" Angel sang, flying gracefully in a few circles, then sitting down in the wagon.

" Alright, thank you! Everyone got everything?" We looked around and nodded. Knight saluted, then climbed up onto his horse. He patted it's bottom a couple times, and it started walking. " Alright, BlackBerry Cookie, I'm free to talk to now." BlackBerry turned to face Knight, a.k.a. the front of the wagon, and she started a casual chat. 'What's your favorite food.' and 'What's your favorite music genre.' I didn't listen in much, it wasn't any my business, thought they were speaking openly. I was mostly listening to Rockstar, who was making a new song. He was struggling a bit, kept singing this one short verse. 'Tree-e top, a-all alo-one~' it went like.

" Ti, ti,la, la la, la fa..." He repeated, looking aggravated. I've never heard a musical artist make their music through saying the actual scale notes. I don't know much about creating music though. " UGH! This doesn't rock with me..." He huffed, leaning against the side of the wagon.

I smiled. " Maybe change the first 'la' to a high-do? Tree-e TOP!" I chuckled a bit, my voice wasn't too sweet, but I think I made my point clear. Rockstar looked at me, then sketched down in a little notepad he had with him, he kept it in his pocket.

" Tree-e _top_ a-all alo-one... Hey, thanks Cherry Blossom I dig it!" He smiled ear-to-ear. He made sound a lot better than what I did, when his voice hit the high note I swear it sounded like milk and honey! I could listen to him sing all day! He told me the channel on my radio was only REALLY old songs from non-cookie artists. It's funny! I wonder, who is even keeping a radio tower up? Especially one that doesn't play cookie music. I propped my head back and closed my eyes, relaxing a bit. Soon enough Rockstar rapid singing was drowned out by Knight and BlackBerry's talking again.

" I looked over a beautiful clumsy little princess." He chuckled.

" Really? I looked over a handsome clumsy little Adventurer!" She was obviously happy, I was glad she wasn't sobbing anymore. Deaths can be hard, and is was obvious she was very close with who she lost. BlackBerry is very mature though, I sure she's hiding SOME PAIN. " He'd always go on quest-type things and wouldn't tell me! I had to chase him down ALL the time! It drove me crazy, he was always found all roughed up. Adventurer Cookie had no off button." She laughed a bit, Knight sharing the glee with her. " What about your princess? What did she do that made her need a big burly knight like you?"

" SO many things made her need me. She climbed out of windows, always tripped on her laces, though she didn't wear any laces! She'd get kidnapped by who-knows-who, she'd lose things, the list goes on and on. One time she got tackled by a tiger when I wasn't there, she won, but it wasn't an easy win. I loved her though, she was my best friend." Knight laughed pretty much the whole time he said that, it's so surprising how he can be so lose one second after being stiff.

" Can I ask what happened to her?" BlackBerry cocked her head. Knight stopped smiling then.

" Oh, well, uh..." He didn't speak for a moment. " She got uh, killed by a Jellywalker. She didn't get bitten, a Jellywalker crushed her after falling on her." It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, he spoke quickly and in a deep serious tone. BlackBerry changed the subject with a simple 'I'm sorry. So how long-' That's when I tuned out, I think I fell asleep a bit. I don't see how though! The road was bumpy, and it was noisy, and I'd slept a lot. Not to mention, it was getting pretty cold. It's sad to hear it's cold again, that means it's been about a year since Jellywalkers were a serious thing. And a year since I lost Cherry... It's my fault she's lost. Oh gosh. That's when Angel 'woke me up' I was half-asleep, I think.

" Missy Blossy! Why're you crying." They shook me a bit and my head darted up. " Did you fall asleep?"

I rubbed my eye, yawning. " A little, I think..." I said slowly and groggily. I was crying, while I was yawning my had felt tears, and there was a knot in my throat. " Don't worry about me crying, not sure what it's about.

" Oh! Alright, well, just so you know, we're about to enter the heart of the city!" They giggled.

" What? Already? Yeesh, how long was I gone for haha?" I sat myself up more, I had a crock in my neck and my bum was so numb from being on it all day. All together, I wasn't doing the best. " Can we stop soon? I could use a good stretch of the legs." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

" Alright, I'll look for a stopping point... Right here!" We halted quickly, jerking us a bit. " Sorry." Knight said bluntly, getting off his horse. That signed to us that we could get up. I stood up but immediately feel flat on my face, still in the wagon.

" Oh my! Miss Blossy are you OK?" Angel said worriedly flying around me.

" Yup yup!" I raised my hand up, getting up with the other. " Needles in my legs, that's all!" I laughed, angel smirked. I hopped out of the wagon and looked around my surroundings. I building in the distance was obviously on fire, their was broken glass from windows everywhere, and there was no color in the whole place. It just had a melancholy atmosphere, there was nothing enjoyable about it. At least only _a few_ of the buildings were all wrecked, most were intact. Jellywalkers aren't usually ones for destroying things. From what I've hear, Jellywalkers only objective is to make YOU a Jellywalker, that's it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Knight Cookie's armor clacking against itself, and quickly. I turn around and Knight Cookie is running off. Away from us all.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL SUPPORT OMG AAAA


End file.
